Into Bohemia
by stuck-on-air
Summary: An unholy trinity (Mirana/Tarrant/Alice) vignette which centers around them going on a picnic in the ever lovely Bohemia.


**Author's Note: **I feel so dirty, but it had to be done...This is the first (and probably the last) Unholy Trinity story I will ever write. It was fun to write, though I felt I was betraying Malice, but still, it was mind-blowingly awesome to conceive such an idea. I'm kinda disappointed that it turned out with an emphasis on the Malice because I didn't want there to be a bias against any of the couplings, oh well. The reference to 'Bohemia' (which is made many times) is not in reference to the actual country, but to the Bohemian movements of the early to mid 1900s' as they could be in Underland.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alice in Wonderland (2010).

* * *

**Into Bohemia**

The Unholy Trinity

* * *

In all Underlands oddities there were none stranger than those presented by the people of Bohemia, a small nation which was located near enough to Underland to make it a popular place for travel. The lush landscape of the small nation offered fodder for the great painters and writers whom frequented its towns and cities and its hospitality was known the world over. There was a saying which is frequently uttered by those whom visited Bohemia; _'A true Bohemian not only kisses your cheeks, they kiss your lips too, de moi à toi: from me to you'_. Such sayings only confirmed the little nation of Bohemia as a place of freedom and expression, of romance and passion, and as such a safe haven it was only natural that the White Queen and her companions would visit there someday.

When they arrived, in the coastal town of Verre-Peint, the weather was fairly decent, the summer months having just begun, and though there were other travelers the city was not packed with people as it would be later in the season. Without a large entourage, the trip having been planned methodically to be as secret as possible, finding a hotel was not difficult and privacy was not an issue. Though the White Queen was well known the world over (Alice as well) they were not easily recognized by the masses and many of those whom recognized them didn't care, it was obvious the nature of their trip. It was equally obvious the lovers did not care who saw them together, though they had always been cautious in Underland they were quite free in Bohemia. Though none were Bohemian by birth or growth, all were so in nature.

Nearly a week after arrival, the magnitude of visiting another country having worn away and the joy of the opportunities presented having quick set in, a picnic was planned.

Tarrant was first to wake that morning, finding himself at the bottom of the heap as per usual, and untangled himself as quickly as possible–climbing over a prone form before taking a spot on the edge of the bed. With his movements, he woke his sleeping partners, neither of whom were particularly happy to see him pulling on his tan trousers and hiking boots in the wan light of the early morn.

"Hatter," Alice whined, sitting up and wrapping her arms around him from the back, "come back to bed–it's too early to be up."

"But I've a picnic to arrange!" Tarrant responded, reddish eyes going a bright green, darker shades seeping into the edges.

"Mirana he won't come back to bed," Alice continued, still clinging to the shirtless man, her tired head resting on his shoulder.

"Darling leave him be," Mirana replied, awake but still in nearly the same position she'd fallen asleep in, the only change the retracting of an arm which had been flung over Tarrant. "Come here and cuddle with me if you want, we have time, right dear?"

"Aye," Hatter responded, pulling on his other boot, glancing out the window and judging the time by the light. "I don't think it'll be ready 'till eight or so, you've got two hours 'till you'll have to get up and start making your way out; don't worry about anything, I've got it all."

Mildly disappointed, Alice removed herself from Tarrant and returned to Mirana's side, nuzzling into the pale woman. Mirana's arms came up and wrapped around Alice, her eyes fluttering open momentarily as Alice began kissing her neck, sucking at already darkened spots and creating new ones. Tarrant turned, buttoning his shirt and pulling on his coat, his top hat already fixed atop his head, and watched his women.

"Alice dear," Mirana growled, pulling the girl from her and stealing a kiss, "don't start something you don't intend to finish, especially," she trailed, looking up at Tarrant, "when you'll be excluding someone."

"Yes mum," Alice replied, pulling the blankets up around her and backing into Mirana's form.

"Do you really think your mother would approve?" Mirana inquired, once more wrapping her arms about the girl.

"Perhaps..." Alice trailed, still hiding beneath the blankets.

"Splendid," Tarrant stated, his eyes off color, his smirk lopsided. "Then we shall take a trip to the Abovelands next and meet his mother!"

"What?" Alice asked, turning her body and siting up, sheets pressed to her bare chest.

Both Mirana and Tarrant chuckled, sharing a look before turning back to Alice.

"We're only teasing, Alice," Mirana whispered from where she lay, her foot trailing up and down Alice's legs.

"Hypocrite, weren't you just telling me not to start something I couldn't finish?" Alice responded.

The queen pouted and said nothing more, content to lay there with Alice's form thrown over her. The younger woman's skin was alive with warmth and the temptation was almost to great to over come, but she managed well enough to suppress it.

Tarrant watched his girls a moment more, leant down and kissed them softly, then turned and headed from the room: he intended on gathering things as he needed them, in town. With his leaving the room descended back into a quiet drowsy state and the two women fell into a half-sleep of sorts. Alice rested her head upon Mirana's shoulder, cheek resting against the flesh, melding with it.

Some length of time later Mirana awoke herself and gently pried her body away from Alice. The queen stood from the bed and stretched, then headed to the chiffonier and began dressing herself. A short while after she'd stood, Alice had awoken, and the champion was now watching her dress, openly admiring the pale skin as it was covered. Within minutes Mirana was clothed and brushing out her lengthy locks, pulling them back and tying them up. She looked back at Alice and smiled, the champion returned the gesture with a grin, then stood and followed the queen's example.

As Mirana finished pulling up her hair and tucking it away under a fedora, Alice slipped into a loose blue dress. The queen admired her champion for a moment, her cheeks coloring before she looked down, feeling guilty. Despite what she'd said earlier that morning, she truly wished the relationship to be between herself and Alice; she had nothing more than friendly love for Tarrant. For Alice, she would do anything. The younger woman glanced over at her queen just as the woman looked back up, and she smiled. Soon Alice stood beside Mirana and helped to tie her bow tie, then leaned up and placed a soft kiss upon her cheek.

"That look on your face," Alice began softly as she put on her stockings, her long blonde hair hanging down in her face, "it tells me you've been thinking. Is anything the matter my love?"

"No," Mirana replied, watching Alice. "nothing's the matter dear–and I do not speak of Nothing the person, there isn't anything wrong."

"And yet you're thinking," Alice responded, peeking over at her lover, "thinking rather hard too–I can tell, your eyes look deep and sad."

"I'm thoughtful, yes, but I'm in no way sad," Mirana returned as she fastened her suspenders. _"I'm merely disappointed that I cannot have you by myself for myself; but, such thoughts as these are selfish and she is happier with Tarrant and I, I cannot ruin that."_

Alice's eyes raked over her queen, she finished buttoning her boots and straightened herself. Her lips pulled and she smirked softly as she moved toward her queen. She wrapped her arms about the woman's neck and pulled her in close, using their height difference to her advantage.

"Are you feeling ignored?" she inquired softly, looking up into Mirana's eyes and seeing a flash of confirmation in them. "I'm sorry that I've neglected you, I'm here now– we're alone, with some time still, we can walk there slowly."

"All right," Mirana returned, accepting the embrace and leaning down to kiss her love. "We'll walk there slowly."

* * *

-Trinity-

* * *

They walked the cobbled streets in a comfortable silence, broken every so often by joking and conversation. Mirana looked dashing in men's attire, though she wore no suit coat and was thus unsuitable for formal affairs, and Alice was charming in her dress. The few other pedestrians saw neither, too caught up in their own affairs, while the shopkeepers observed them with kind eyes.

Had Mirana not been born a royal of Underland, destined to stay there and rule, she would likely have lived her life in Bohemia alongside the many others there. Alice was the same way, though she had a choice to stay she would not leave Mirana in Underland alone nor would she take Tarrant from his home there. Tarrant was content to stay in Underland, planning on rebuilding the Hightopp clan, already started cleaning up the land they'd previously inhabited.

Mirana and Alice turned and headed down an alleyway, opening a gate at the back and heading down a short set of stairs before exiting onto a dirt path. The morning had lifted the monarch's spirits and Alice was as cheerful as ever. They continued down the path, their conversation picking up, until they reached a small wood and went through it. They entered a meadow, where Tarrant waited, just as the bells were rung in town but a half mile away.

With a happy grin, the two greeted their other lover and kissed cheeks and lips in turn. Then they retired to the shade of the trees, where a blanket had been spread out and food was waiting. A box had been transformed into a makeshift table, and the three sat near it, drinking wine and feeding one another, grins easy upon their cheeks.

As the day wore on the heat swelled and the three shed their clothes and swam in a nearby lake before retiring to the blanket once more. Idle hands found heated flesh and soon something was begun which could be finished.

The sun, which shone so brightly, began to set and the night began to wax. It was a fairly warm night and the three remained in a heap together until well after the moon had ascended.

Spent, they lay basking in the warmth of the others, perfectly content to remain there all night. Slowly, modesty gathered upon them until at last Tarrant and Mirana rightened themselves long enough to pull on their clothes–messy though they were. Alice lay where she was and stretched, watching both intently.

"'I don't know how I lived life without you," she said.

"Who?" both Tarrant and Mirana inquired in unison, looking back at her.

"Why, both of you of course!" Alice responded with a soft chuckle.

"'Without Alice there would be no 'us', without us there would be no you and I, without Alice there would be no her and I, no her and you: we are all but parts, good on our own, good in pairs but so much more when together, when whole," Tarrant muttered, glancing at Mirana and eliciting a soft smile.

Mirana retired to Alice's side and pressed against her back, wrapping her arms about the girl and burying her face in her damp hair. She cast a look back at Tarrant, inviting him to join them, and he did. He took his coat and laid it over Alice, then laid down before her and held her from the front. His arms wrapped about her just as hers wrapped about him, and he laid his face on her supple breasts. He smiled and pressed closer, Alice sleepily playing with his hair. Behind them both Mirana could not help but smile: she could love him if he made her Alice happy.


End file.
